


I Am Not Just Very Intelligent

by antias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: The Avengers end, and Jarvis got it all record down.





	I Am Not Just Very Intelligent

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Jarvis主視覺/略虐注意
> 
> Finished on 2014-3-16

「Jarvis..」  
「Sir ?」  
「播放5月15的那段錄像。」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Jarvis, Steve現在在哪?」  
「Sir, Mr. Rogers現在在中央公園旁的維特妮美術館參加繪畫技巧的講座。」  
(翻白眼)「又是畫畫，為什麼我本人明明在他面前，但Steve還是那麼熱衷於把我畫在一張寂寞的白紙上? 」  
「根據這個星期裡Mr. Rogers的語音記錄，我認為有68%的機會是他想把Sir現在的體型資料透過繪畫保存下來，因為根據sir現在的腰圍上升趨勢再過2個月就會到35英吋了。」  
「……Jarvis, 如果你還是那麼喜歡藉著Steve的藉口來抨擊你的主人——我，的腰圍的話，那我就要把你捐給紐約大學當學校內部網絡了。」  
「Yes Sir.」

 

「9月8」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Jarvis, Tony起床了嗎?」  
「Sir在起居室和Mr. Rogers在用早餐。」  
「那你幫我告訴他我會在實驗室裡等他。」  
「Yes, Mr. Banner.」  
「啊對了，再幫我訂一些玻璃擺設吧。你知道的，The other guy很喜歡那些亮晶晶的小東西。」  
「咳咳，…我也喜歡那些啦。」  
「還有，永遠永遠不要再讓Clint進我的房間，上次的悲劇沒有人想要再次發生吧…」  
「是的Mr. Banner。在我能在Mr.Hulk面前保護好自己的主機以前，我一定不會讓Mr. Barton再進入您的房間偷走Mr.Hulk心愛的玩具。」  
「謝謝你，Jarvis，你可真是個紳士，這點就和Tony挺不像的。」  
「能得到您的讚賞是最值得我高興的事。」

 

「9月26」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Jarvis?」  
「小甜餅在92層廚房的第3個碗櫥裡面。」  
「Jarvis?」  
「果汁在地下5層的冷凍庫裡面。」  
「Jarvis?」  
「Sir在98層的多媒體室裡面看泰坦尼克號，如果您想要用樹膠箭射他的屁股的話我建議您在音響正上方的那個通氣管裡瞄準。」  
「Jarvis?」  
「不行，Mr. Barton。Sir對於您弄壞了他的美國隊長兵人收藏超級生氣，所以我不被允許隱藏您的行蹤。不過我可以告訴你Sir現在在哪裡。」  
「Jarvis?」  
「Mr. Rogers烤的餡餅已經被Sir吃光了。」  
「不，我想問的是為什麼你總能知道我想問什麼?」  
「Course I am just a rather very intelligent system.」  
「Jarvis?」  
「覆盆子蛋糕在你的房間裡，可是這次，Sir不許我告訴你Agent Coulson在哪裡。」  
「…」

 

「10月18」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Jarvis.」  
「Yes, Miss Natasha.」  
「幫我把水溫調到38度，然後在30分鐘後叫醒我。」  
「As you wish, miss.」  
「啊…能在有你看著的浴缸裡伸展手腳休息真的是一種幸福呢。」  
「這是我的榮幸, Miss Natasha.」  
「這次我可算是栽了。如果是我還在俄羅斯的時候…」  
「Miss Natasha, Director Fury要求你在30分鐘內到S.H.I.E.L.D.的總部商討下一場任務的詳情。」  
「…天殺的操蛋的任務。」  
「告訴Tony，不，Steve我在2個月後回來。」  
「Yes, Miss Natasha.」

 

「11月3」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「大樓裡的精靈(elf)。」  
「What can I help you? Mr. Odinson.」  
「你知道我的弟弟在哪裡嗎？」  
「不，我權限以內的探測器並無法探測到Mr. Laufeyson的魔力，所以無法定位。」  
「那能幫我訂3桶全家桶嗎?」  
「當然。」  
「那能再幫我買3排布丁嗎?」  
「可以。很高興我能幫得上忙。」  
「對了，在Midgard這裡買東西是不是要付那個閃閃的…硬幣?」  
「請不要擔心錢的問題，我相信Sir一定會很樂意為您討好Mr. Laufeyson出一份力的。」  
「謝謝，…」  
「請叫我Jarvis，Mr. Odinson.」  
「哈哈，你真是只了不起的精靈呢Jarvis。」

 

「12月29」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Jarvis, everyone, 這次的任務是我自己堅持要出的，我知道危險係數很高，但這是我的選擇，你們不要怪單眼罩。」  
「再說了這次也似乎非我不可。哈哈，難道還要叫那5個菜鳥去嗎?」  
「在簽下S.H.I.E.L.D.的合約的那天我就沒想過能活到50歲。所以這對我來說真的算不得什麼。」  
「就算其他人都不明白我，我知道你會的，Nat.」  
「而且…我真的…再也不知道要再怎麼支撐下去了…每個晚上，我都夢見Phil…我真的…受不了了…」  
「Jarvis, 在確定了我失蹤的20天後就把這段錄像播給他們看。」  
「Yes, Mr. Barton.」  
Natasha不發一語，抽出鞭子把屏幕抽碎了。

 

「1月14」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「You have to go?」  
「是的，my friend Anthony。」  
「又是Loki嗎？你就不能多放點心思在隊友身上?而不是一直像鬣狗一樣嗅在Loki的身後!!」  
「Sorry, My friend.他畢竟是我的弟弟。而且這次我的母親也要求我回 Asgard一趟，我身為大王子義不容辭。」  
「(抹臉)是我激動了，你去吧，等處理完了就快點回來，地球需要你。(我也…)」

 

「2月1」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「Tony,這個實驗並不適合現在做，我們沒有足夠的把握，技術上也」  
「沒有人能保證安全，安全總是不嫌多的，Tony。」  
「這樣太急躁了，出來的結果根本沒有可參考性。Tony,你不能因為Clint還有…」  
「不是，我為剛才的話道歉，但是這件事和Betty完全沒有關係。」  
「夠了，我不想再討論下去，不然我不會再忍著不讓The other guy出來把你拍碎。」  
「Anthony Stark!!」  
…  
「Sir, Mr. Banner 在你喝醉的時候已經離開了復仇者大廈。因為當時他是維持著Hulk的狀態，所以無法定位他現在在哪裡。」  
「…J,你也覺得我錯了嗎?」  
「不，只是…Mr. Hulk沒有帶走他房間中的那些玻璃小擺設。」  
「是嗎?他已經氣到這個程度了嗎? Tony Stark, you are a failure.」

 

「3月22」  
「Yes Sir.」  
\---  
「S.H.I.E.L.D.的皇牌特務Agent Natalia Alianovna Romanova日前被俄羅斯聯邦安全局(FSB)逮捕，然後以叛國罪處死。有跡象顯示她在死前曾受虐待折磨，未能確定是否曾受性侵犯。目前美國駐俄羅斯大使正與俄羅斯當局抗議FSB擅自處死美國公民，但對方態度強硬，一時之間恐怕難以達到共識。我們的記者Anna Vanko會一直留在莫斯科，為我們採集最新的消息。現在讓我們移到下一則新聞…」  
「Stark,只是保持冷靜。」  
「你要我怎麼保持冷靜?!為什麼Natasha會被FSB抓住?我記得我們協議過她不會再被派到俄羅斯的!!」  
「這是一個已經擱置的任務，我沒有派她去!這個任務我已經設在Level 8，她根本沒有這個權限!!我不知道她到底是怎麼知道這個任務的..」  
「你不知道!!哈，全知的Nick Fury也有不知道的事?」  
「Be Fair! Stark! Natasha對我，對S.H.I.E.L.D.來說都很重要!!你覺得發生這樣的事我會好受嗎? 我是真的不。知。道為什麼她能夠跨越他的權限知道…」  
「…Jarvis!!」  
「Yes Sir.」  
「是不是你幫Natasha 黑進S.H.I.E.L.D.的數據庫?」  
「Yes sir.」  
「為什麼你要幫她，她一定有跟你說接著要做什麼的，為什麼這麼重要的事你不先告訴我!!」  
「Miss Natasha已經受這個任務困擾好久了。她堅信Mr. James Barnes沒有死，她想要找到真相。」  
「Bucky?為什麼這跟Bucky有關?」  
「Mr. James Barnes是Miss Natasha在俄羅斯時的恩師。他們曾經一起出任務。只不過當時沒有人知道winter soldier就是Bucky。S.H.I.E.L.D.對此一直十分清楚。在5個月前S.H.I.E.L.D.有了winter soldier在俄羅斯出沒的相關資料，Miss Natasha在知道後就已經讓我黑進S.H.I.E.L.D.的數據庫。她一開始也在猶豫，可是在知道Mr. Barton的死訊之後就決定要到俄羅斯尋找Mr. James Barnes的蹤跡。」  
「Tony,我感到很抱歉，可是復仇者的計畫S.H.I.E.L.D.不會再參與了。議員們都覺得這是沒有意義的公帑浪費，我沒辦法扭轉他們的念頭。」  
「行了，你讓我一個人…靜一靜。」  
「Then, bye Tony.」

 

「Steve. 我該怎麼做…復仇者現在已經名存實亡了。你一直帶領著我們，以前我還覺得這只是簡單的功夫，要是讓我來的話一定能把整個team管理得更好。事實已經證明了，Tony Stark永遠是個失敗者，永遠也沒辦法比得上你。如果你還在…」

 

「Mr. Peter Parker, I am Jarvis, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. 有關復仇者的最後一段錄像將會在5秒後播放。」  
「Peter , 你是個好孩子。我們一直有個『The New Avengers'的後備應急計畫，如果復仇者們都沒有辦法再履行我們的職責的時候，就會由你們，來成為新的復仇者。Boy，拯救世界不單單是一個人的事，Only as a team，才可以發揮最大的力量。要努力吸納更多的成員，一起守護USA，守護世界。S.H.I.E.L.D.，Fantastic Four 還有X-men都會是你的盟友，有必要的時候還可以到高譚市和大都會找Batman & Superman。我和他們還算有點私交，要他們幫一次忙應該不算太難。記住，一定要珍惜你的隊友，他們永遠是你最強力的後盾。」  
「至於Jarvis，請恕他不能陪你了。他是我的，所以會陪著我。J，你願意陪著我嗎?」  
「It's my pleasure, Sir.」

 

「Just A Rather Very Intelligent System自毀程序已經啟動，請所有人於3分鐘內疏散。」  
「Just A Rather Very Intelligent System自毀程序已經啟動，請所有人於2分鐘內疏散。」  
「Just A Rather Very Intelligent System自毀程序已經啟動，請所有人於1分鐘內疏散。」  
「50」  
「40」  
「30」  
「20」  
「10」  
「5」  
「4」  
「3」  
「2」  
「1」

End

 

 

 

 

「Hey Harry，你覺得那些復仇者都到哪裡去了?」  
「不知道，不過…是復仇者又怎樣。該死的蜘蛛俠，他殺死了我爸，如果讓我抓到他…」

真的END

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Steve，你會怪我嗎，沒有守護好你那麼珍視的Team?」  
「不會，我最珍視的是你。」

真的真的End


End file.
